


Eruri AU One-Shot: The One That Got Away

by odz1994



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, Tear Jerker, attack on titan - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi, prose, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: A short and sad little one-shot that I wrote after watching and Eruri amv. I hope you guys enjoy it I cried when I wrote the ending.Here is the amv:www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTrjF0…





	

**Author's Note:**

> All italics are flashbacks/memories

“Thank you all for coming. We are here today to celebrate the life of Erwin Smith. His partner, Levi Ackerman, has some words he would like to say about him.” The preacher stepped down from the podium as Levi walked over, taking his place. 

“Erwin and I…we’ve known each other for years. He was just a few years older than me, but that didn’t matter.” Levi turned his head and glanced back at the open casket. Erwin looked peaceful, as if he were sleeping. He smiled sadly as he took a deep breath. 

“I met Erwin through a mutual friend of ours after I graduated from high school. He was in the military when I first met him. He had just gotten home when Hanji introduced us.” He ran a hand through his hair, glancing over at Hanji in the row of seats in front of him. “It started out as a long-distance friendship. We would write each other letters when he left. Eventually we started to Skype, and it slowly just turned into something more. He made me smile and laugh. I hadn’t felt that way in years.”

_Levi was leaning back in the passenger’s seat of Erwin’s convertible, looking up at the night sky. “How long are you home for?” He asked him._

_“Hm…a few weeks I think. I want to spend every moment I have with you.” Erwin tilted Levi’s chin up with his index finger so that he was looking at him._

_“E-Erwin…” Levi averted his eyes, blushing lightly._

_“Don’t look away from me, Levi.” He smiled as he leaned in and kissed Levi’s lips, pulling him closer. Levi kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around his neck, slowly moving over into Erwin’s lap. Levi moved his arms a bit as his elbow hit the car’s horn._

_“What the fuck?” Levi jumped and gripped Erwin neck a bit tighter._

_Erwin chuckled to himself, “Did you get scared?”_

_“Fuck you. This is your fault.”_

_“My fault? Do tell.”_

_“You kissed me.”_

_“You’re the one who crawled into my lap.”_

_Levi pushed his shoulder playfully, “Shut up.”_

_**XxX** _

_“What is that?” Levi asked as he propped himself up onto his elbows, slightly digging them into the grass._

_“Just a bit of alcohol.” Erwin sat down beside him as he popped the top. “Open wide.” He smirked as Levi parted his lips just wide enough for the top of the bottle._

_Levi coughed as he clutched his chest, “That tastes horrible. It burns.”_

_“You’ve never gotten drunk before?” Erwin raised a questionable eyebrow at him as he took a swig._

_“I’ve never had alcohol before. My uncle is an alcoholic with adds to him being even more of an asshole than he already is.”_

_“I have to leave in a few days.” Erwin said as he laid back onto the ground, looking up at the night sky._

_Levi rolled his eyes, “I know that already.”_

_“I don’t like the idea of leaving you here alone with your uncle.” Erwin sat the bottle down and brought Levi closer._

_“I can handle myself.”_

_“Maybe, but what I am about to ask you will make me feel better about leaving you here.”_

_“Oh?”_

_Erwin tipped Levi’s head up so he was looking him in the eyes, “Move in with me.”_

“Even though I knew he was coming home, I was always so excited when I waited for him to get off the plane at the airport.” Levi smiled slightly, “He would just look at me and open his arms, and I would hug him so tightly that I was afraid if I let go he would leave right that second.” Levi clenched his hands together as he bit his lip. 

“We moved in together after a year of being together. My uncle was an abusive drunk, and Erwin refused to let me live with him anymore. I never felt safe before until I lived with Erwin. He gave me hope for the future. He made me want to have a future with him. I was always afraid to talk about that sort of thing with him.”

Levi shoved his hands in his pockets, grasping two objects in his hands. “A year later, Erwin asked me to marry him. It wasn’t some cliché take me out to a restaurant and ask me in front of everyone. We were lying in bed one night, and I was upset over something that I don’t even remember anymore. Out of nowhere he just says ‘Marry me.’ I didn’t even realize he said it until I stopped complaining and looked at him. I was so confused and had to make sure I heard him right. It made me happy.” 

He took his right hand out of its pocket, opening his hand and looking at his engagement ring. “Maybe in another life this could have happened. It was never meant for me. Not for him.” He bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed a bit. “I will always remember the day…the last day I heard his voice…” 

“It was getting closer to the day he was to come back home. We could start on our future together; getting married, having a family, and growing old in each other’s arms. He told me he would be home in a week. That’s how much longer he had.” He closed his eyes tightly, “Two days passed and I heard the gravel road outside crunching as a car was pulling into our driveway. I thought it was Erwin. I thought he had come home early to surprise me. I ran outside, excitedly, and made my way over to the car. I stopped in my tracks several feet from the car. The excitement that was on my face disappeared when I saw it wasn’t Erwin getting out.” 

_“Are you Levi Ackerman?” A uniformed officer asked Levi, his face full of seriousness._

_“I-I am.”_

_“This is for you. Erwin Smith was a remarkable soldier.” He extended his hand out towards Levi, dropping something metallic into his hands._

_“W-Was…?” Levi swallowed thickly as he glanced down at his hands. They were lightly blood-stained dog tags with Erwin’s name on it. “N-No…no…! You’re lying! You have to be lying…” Levi covered his mouth with his hands as he sobbed, dropping to his knees. “He was coming home…he was coming home…”_

“I-I can’t…I can’t do this…” Levi stepped off the podium and quickly left the area.

“Levi…!” Levi leaned back against one of the trees in the graveyard, covering his face as he cried.

“Go away…”

“Levi, come on…” Hanji said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t…I can’t tell him goodbye…I don’t want to…it hurts too much…” He slid down the front of the tree, down to the ground.

“I know it does, Levi.” Hanji got down to his level. “Erwin was my best friend. I am hurting just as much as you are right now.” She brought her arm up and wiped her eyes. “It’s time to say goodbye. You have to. If you don’t do it now, you’ll regret it forever.” 

Levi looked up at her and nodded, rubbing his eyes furiously before he stood back up. Hanji took his hand and held him close as they walked back over to the casket. Hanji left Levi alone as he stared at Erwin’s face. 

“Why can’t this all be some sick joke? Why can’t you just be asleep in there…?” Levi sniffled as he lightly touched Erwin’s cold, lifeless face. “I have to let you go, Erwin…” A few tears rolled down his cheeks, “You have no idea how hard this is for me…” He took the other item out of his pocket; blood-stained dog tags. 

Levi placed his hand on Erwin’s chest, where his heart no longer beats. “Goodbye Erwin.” He withdrew his hand, leaving behind the dog tags and his ring.

_In another life, I would be your boy. We’d keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay. So, I don’t have to say you were the one that got away._

_…the one that got away…_  



End file.
